Will Of Fire
by TekkenForcex
Summary: As Naruto prepares to take up his new mantle as Hokage of his Village the Konoha Eleven including Sasuke each think back to the fond memories they have of their favorite blonde knuckle headed ninja.


**Chapter 1: Memories**

 **I do NOT own Naruto Naruto Shippuden or any other character or spin-offs involving these characters inspired and created by Masashi Kishimoto- TekkenForceX**

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, please come forward!" Shouted the previous Hokage; Hatake Kakashi formerly known as Kakashi of the Sharingan. The crowd of Konohagakure No Sato citizens looked up towards the Hokage Tower with extreme interest, they truly were eager to find out who would lead their village their new Hokage. Although many knew or had a very good idea as to who the new Hokage is they kept silent you could hear even a feather drop on the other side of the village...

All eyes looked upon the young man who hid his face from view his Hokage hat glistening brightly some could see his fair skin as proceeded to slowly take off his Kage hat and reveal his face to slightly impatient crowd... What followed was not a shock to any of the Shinobi or the citizens of Konoha as the 27 year old male took off his hat revealing his sun kissed blonde hair flowing naturally through Konoha's winds, his sky blue baby like eyes that could pierce the soul of any who looked into them, and finally his very distinguishable six whisker like marks or his cheeks a birthmark that allowed him to be easily identified.

"I present to you your new Hokage! Son of the Legendary Yondaime Hokage also known as the Yellow Flash Namikaze Minato, and his beautiful wife the Red-Hot Habanero of Death Uzumaki Kushina!" Kakashi once again raised his voice towards the heavens so that all may hear him. As the now identified Naruto took his steady march to the pinnacle of the Hokage Tower he could hear his friends: "Hmph, so the dobe finally did it, about time." Came the snarky remark of a raven haired Uchiha. "Don't be rude Sasuke-Kun! Naruto worked hard to get to this point in his life, besides isn't he your 'brother' you should understand his struggle more than any of us!" Shot back the very loud but caring Haruno Sakura. "Yosh Naruto-san! Your flames of youth burn brightly even more brightly I Rock Lee and even Gai Sensei himself!" Shouted a young man with a bowl cut hairdo wearing an abominati- ahem I mean a youthful green spandex outfit with orange leg warmers. "Oh Lee, that speech showed that your flames of youth will never die, you are eternal!" Shouted the highly respected odd-ball of the entire elite Jounin Squad Might Gai being confined to a wheelchair it seems can't even slow him down slightly. "Gah! Would you guys just knock it off already!" Exclaimed the expert weapons Mistress of Konoha TenTen her brown buns of hair protruding from both sides of her hair. TenTen sighs longingly and stares off into the sky 'I still miss you Neji.' Lee and Gai both take immediate notice of TenTen's solemn expression and come to the same conclusion "TenTen..." both Gai and Lee grab TenTen's attention "We know that you miss Neji, we do too." Gai began to try and comfort his former student. "That's right TenTen Neji wouldn't want you to be sulking around about his sacrifice he would want us living everyday of our lives to the fullest." Gai finished with his famous smile showing his impossibly pearly white teeth with Lee nodding his head furiously in the background. "Yahooooo! Naruto finally managed to become Hokage huh? Never thought I'd see the day when that loud-mouthed idiot would lead our village, ain't that right Akamaru?" Inuzuka Kiba asked his companion and faithful ninja dog. "Arf arf!" Came Akamaru's response. "See Akamaru always agrees with me! Naruto is still quite the idio-!" Kiba suddenly felt a very strange and ominous presence behind him it felt oddly familiar... "Kiba-san I've grown to respect Naruto-san as ninja and I feel there was no one more eligible to lead our village after Kakas-." "Grrrr! Dammit Shino! You can't keep doing this every time why can't you just announce your here like a normal person!?" Shino tilted his head slightly in response lifting his shades upwards. "Last I checked Kiba-san you and I both are ninja, ninja train in the art of stealth why not practice this crucial technique when possible?" This resulted in the usual of Kiba raising his voice and Shino backing away in a disturbing silence. "Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun, Shino-kun please qiete your voices this is a very important day for Naruto-kun." Both Kiba and Shino immediately straightened their act as Akamaru barked his obedience. "Thank you very much guys." Came the soft voice of the Hyuga Clan Heiress Hinata; wife of the Legendary Uzumaki Naruto. "I really want some food I'm starving!" Came the complaint of the soon to be head of the Akimichi Clan Choji. "Jeez Choji you really need to lay off on consuming so much food at times it makes it troublesome having to wait up for you on missions because of your need to eat just about everything." Yawned cloud gazing Jounin Nara Shikamaru soon to be Naruto's right hand man in office. "Ahhh what I'd do to just be able to soar through the skies without a care in the world..." "I swear the only reason I tolerate you two is in honor of our parents' friendship." This coming from none other than Yamanaka Ino the 'Gossip Queen of Konoha' "Honestly I can still remember back to our Genin days when we were all cocky and arrogant to the dangers of being a real ninja." Ino's final thought reflected the minds of all the Konoha Eleven as they took a journey back in time to relive the tale of their own experiences with Uzumaki Naruto the 7th Hokage, Konoha's Hero, and Hero of the 4th Great Ninja War!


End file.
